This New Year's Sucks
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU JoLu one shot. New Year's Eve, 2011.


A/N – It's short and a little all over the place, but it is a New Year's Eve one shot. Here's hoping for a great 2012 and a lot more JoLu!

**This New Year's Sucks**

"Tequila," Lulu demanded, stomping up to the counter at Jake's and slamming her purse down before taking a seat.

"Yes, ma'am," Coleman muttered, pouring her a shot.

"Leave the bottle if you know what's good for you," Lulu advised, tossing back the shot easily.

Coleman obliged and quickly made his way to the other end of the bar to get away from her obvious wrath. She was three shots in when Coleman came back over.

"I need this bottle," Coleman said quietly. "It's all the tequila I have and someone else is ordering a shot."

"Tell them I said to go to hell," Lulu replied, flashing a fake smile at the wary bartender.

"Why don't you go to hell, princess?" the man suggested, swiping her bottle himself.

"Do you see me wearing a tiara?" Lulu wondered as Coleman eased away, not willing to get in the middle of their coming fight.

"No, but I see you acting entitled," he quipped. "For all I know you're this dump's queen, but tonight I'm the king, which means this tequila is mine."

"I'll play you for it," Lulu challenged, nodding her head to the pool table.

"Hell no," he answered, rolling his eyes. "What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"A big one," Lulu smirked, grabbing the bottle from him once more and filling her shot glass.

"If you want to play for it, I choose the game," he muttered in her ear as he stole the shot from her, gulping it down before she could even react.

"I'm not playing darts," Lulu said, rolling her eyes as she easily guessed what game he wanted to play.

"What else is there?" he questioned.

"A drinking game," Lulu shrugged.

"You really want to try that?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"I think I do," Lulu affirmed, pouring another shot. "Find us some glasses... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I didn't get yours either," he countered.

"Lulu," she replied. "But you can call me champion if you'd like."

"My name is Johnny," he said, ignoring her statement. "So what are the rules to this game?"

"First one to put back five shots keeps the bottle," Lulu explained.

"We'll need a judge," Johnny noted.

"That's what the bartender is good for," Lulu smiled. "Coleman!"

"What now?" Coleman asked, making his way over.

"You can keep score for me and Johnny while we play a little game, right?" Lulu asked, batting her eyes.

"I guess," Coleman muttered. "What are the rules?"

"No rules," Lulu answered. "You should know that much about me."

Johnny smiled at her statement as she filled Coleman in on the contest and the stakes. She was feisty and definitely a good time. Probably better than that slutty girl who had nagged him into a date before standing him up, anyway. Not that he was interested in spending more time with her than it took to win the bottle of tequila. But at least he wasn't going to be alone for the entire night.

"You ready to lose?" Lulu wondered, breaking him out of his trance.

"I don't lose," Johnny smirked. "But I'm ready to play."

Lulu rolled her eyes as Coleman finished pouring all of the shots. This guy was so arrogant, but she couldn't deny that it was fun to compete against him. His attitude now would only make her victory sweeter.

"Ready?" Coleman questioned.

They both nodded and Coleman gave the signal to start. They both picked up their first glass and began tossing them back one after the other. Lulu's fifth empty glass hit the bar seconds before Johnny's and she smiled as he realized she had beaten him. However, her grin faded quickly as she felt the effects of all the alcohol she had consumed in the short time she had been there.

"Looks like the lady wins," Coleman noted. "And to the winner, goes the bottle."

"Could you get us a couple of beers?" Johnny requested, noticing Lulu looking a little weary after her victory.

"You don't have to do that," Lulu muttered.

"It's my way of saying congratulations," Johnny shrugged. "So how many shots have you had tonight?"

"That was eight," Lulu answered as Coleman set the beers in front of them.

"Damn," Johnny sighed. "Where did you learn how to drink like that?"

"It's a family trait," Lulu replied.

"So what brings you here?" Johnny asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Lulu noted. "Why don't you just leave me with my winnings?"

"Fine," Johnny grunted, turning to walk to the jukebox.

Lulu put a hand to her head as it started to pound. She looked down at her wardrobe and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a brand new dress that clung to her every curve and showed off her figure, but it was all for nothing. Her suddenly ex-boyfriend wasn't taking her anywhere ever again, especially not to the party that she had gotten dressed up for before catching him with some whore. And the hot guy who was clearly interested, she had just chased off because she had consumed too much tequila.

"Ugh, this New Year's sucks!" Lulu exclaimed, chugging the beer Johnny had bought for her.

"Maybe you should slow down," Johnny commented, trying to get Coleman's attention.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Lulu questioned.

"What flipped your bitch switch?" Johnny wondered, ordering another beer. "Because I have to admit, before you were almost sexy with the attitude, but now you're just pissing me off."

"Before I was trying to flirt to get my way," Lulu answered. "When that didn't work, I decided to let my true colors shine."

"It's a good act," Johnny muttered, taking a drink. "Pretending to hate the world and all. But I don't buy it."

He left her sitting alone and went over to play darts alone. For a bar on New Year's Eve, the place was pretty deserted, but he figured more people would be showing up before the clock struck twelve. He decided to slow down on the alcohol so he could be long gone by then. Lulu might have been annoying, but she had one thing right. This New Year's definitely sucked.

"I'm drunk," Lulu announced, taking a dart out of his hand and heaving it at the board. "And I'm pissed at someone else. And I really am just sort of a bitch sometimes."

"Okay," Johnny said, unsure of what to do as she continued to take the darts from him and throw them in the general direction of the dart board.

"I don't even know you," Lulu continued, celebrating briefly as she finally hit within six inches of the bullseye. "I don't know what the hell pissed you off and I shouldn't be making it worse, but I'm drunk, so I am. Did I say that already?"

"Yes," Johnny laughed.

"I'm just trying to say sorry," Lulu sighed, turning back to him.

"You don't owe me an apology," Johnny muttered. "But I probably owe you one."

"No, no, no," Lulu argued. "You already bought all my drinks tonight."

"All?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I sort of told Coleman earlier that he should put everything on your tab," Lulu admitted. "Don't be mad, okay?"

Johnny couldn't help but laugh at her as she stuck her lower lip out and gave him puppy dog eyes. She played innocent well for someone who had moments ago beaten him in a drinking contest.

"I guess you're forgiven," Johnny smirked, watching her eyes light up.

"You know, I bet I could make it up to you," Lulu smiled coyly, sauntering closer.

"Whoa, now," Johnny chuckled, stopping her hand that had started caressing his chest.

"You're strong," Lulu giggled, using her other hand to check out his arms. "I bet you could throw me over your shoulder and-"

"That's enough," Johnny muttered, clamping his hand down over her mouth.

Her eyes were still shining and she seemed to be enjoying their closeness, so he let her go and headed over to the bar again. She went to retrieve the darts and started to toss them at the board. He sipped his beer and watched her, trying to decide if he should spend anymore time on her. She was hot and definitely interesting, but something told him if he started, he wouldn't be able to easily walk away. Which was a scary thought.

"Hey, baby," some ass in plaid said, walking over to Lulu.

Johnny perked up slightly as he saw the guy attempt to show Lulu how to throw the darts. When she let the sleazy guy touch her, Johnny knew he had to step in. He was telling himself it was to protect her from being taken advantage of, but he was also a little jealous. If someone was taking her home, it was him. Not some hillbilly in dirty overalls.

"Excuse me," Johnny said, pulling Lulu away from the guy who was all hands. "This is my girl."

"I don't see your name on her anywhere," he drawled.

"That's because this dress hides her tattoo," Johnny said smugly. "Now get the hell out of here."

The guy backed out of the door and when Johnny turned back to Lulu, he found her smile of satisfaction glowing brightly in the dimly lit bar.

"That was too easy," Lulu murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Johnny wondered, untangling her hands from behind his head.

"Seducing you," Lulu answered.

"You're drunk," Johnny reminded her, going back over to the bar.

"Yeah, so you'd think this would be the other way around," Lulu groaned, following him. "Why are you playing so hard to get?"

"I happen to respect women," Johnny replied.

"Well, newsflash, Johnny," Lulu declared. "It's the twenty-first century. Women don't want to be respected, they want to be taken to bed and pleased."

"Is that right?" Johnny asked, grabbing her purse and rifling through it.

"Hey!" Lulu protested, trying to steal it from him.

"I'm looking for your phone to call someone to pick you up," Johnny explained, not finding a cell phone anywhere.

"I threw it away so no one could find me," Lulu said triumphantly. "Plus, you're taking me home with you tonight."

"Even if that was happening, I'm not driving," Johnny sighed. "I'm not as bad off as you, but I've had a lot to drink, too."

"I have rooms upstairs," Coleman offered, walking over.

"Oooh!" Lulu squealed.

"Get lost," Johnny ordered, making the bartender slink away.

"Stop being such a spoil sport," Lulu whined. "I want you and I know you want me because you have eyes and I look hot. So, let's just go upstairs."

"I'll make a deal with you," Johnny relented. "It's eight o'clock now. If you don't take another drink for the next four hours and then you still want to go upstairs, I'll go with you."

"What am I going to do in a bar for four hours if I'm not drinking?" Lulu wondered.

"Play pool, maybe put some more holes in the wall with the darts," Johnny suggested. "Or we could talk."

"Talk?" Lulu countered.

"Just an idea," Johnny shrugged.

"I'd rather play pool," Lulu smirked, walking over to the table.

Time had flown by and Johnny had lost count of how many games of pool they played before Lulu finally got tired. Now they both had water and were sitting in a booth, telling stories of New Year's Eve's that hadn't sucked. Since they both still agreed that this one did, despite their growing attraction to each other.

"It's almost midnight," Johnny noted, checking his watch. "Looks like you're going to get what you wanted."

"Well, I was drunk before," Lulu muttered. "Through sober eyes, you're not as hot as I thought you were."

"Ouch," Johnny laughed.

"Seriously, though," Lulu said, meeting his eyes. "You could have really taken advantage of me and sleeping with you... It's the last thing I want to do."

"I feel like you think you're paying me a compliment," Johnny observed. "But, just to let you know, you're not."

"Let me rephrase," Lulu offered. "It's not the last thing I want to do, but it's the last thing I need to do."

"Why is that?" Johnny wondered.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend tonight," Lulu explained. "Actually, I don't think he even knows we broke up. I saw him having sex with someone else, so I just split."

"What a bastard," Johnny commented.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "So, you see why being with you would just be wrong?"

"I guess," Johnny shrugged. "I mean, if you really loved this guy, I wouldn't want to be a rebound."

"I didn't love him," Lulu mused. "I felt like I was supposed to. People said he was a great guy and I was lucky, but I never really loved him."

"Then I really don't see it as being too wrong," Johnny admitted. "Unless you really don't feel it."

"It?" Lulu questioned.

"I don't know how to describe it," Johnny replied. "There's just something about you. And something about me right now when I'm with you."

"Maybe it's the liquor," Lulu offered.

"Maybe it's you," Johnny countered.

"Maybe," Lulu whispered, taking a deep breath. "Maybe you should just shut up."

"Point taken," Johnny muttered, looking away.

Lulu stared intently at him, amazed at his ability to recognize the sparks between them and not be too afraid to say something. She, on the other hand, was terrified. It was all entirely too good to be true. This New Year's sucked. One guy, no matter how amazing, couldn't transform it into the best day of the year for her. Those things just didn't happen outside of the pages of fairytales.

"Five minutes," Coleman announced, breaking the silence between them. "Five minutes until the New Year."

"I think I'm gonna... I'm just going to take off," Johnny sighed. "I didn't mean to be here so late anyway. Big crowds aren't really my thing."

"Right," Lulu nodded, looking around and noticing all the people who had joined them in the bar for the first time. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"No big deal," Johnny replied. "Nice meeting you."

Johnny stood and made his way outside. He found rain pouring from the sky and sighed. At least it wasn't cold enough that it was snowing. He paused before heading for his car, wondering if he was making a mistake. He never pushed the issue with a woman. He never had to. But with Lulu, it was like she wasn't interested and he didn't know how that was possible when he felt so strongly. He heard the people inside start to count down and he sighed, heading out into the rain.

"Johnny!" Lulu called, running outside and catching him before he could get into his car.

"What?" Johnny asked, feeling his heart rate accelerate.

"I feel it, too," Lulu admitted. "I don't know what it is, but it's... It's something."

The countdown reached one and the air was thick between them. Johnny leaned down and kissed her hard, the rain pelting down on them. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he deepened the kiss, sighing into her mouth as she melted against him. Their kiss intensified and Johnny turned to press Lulu into his car. She pulled away suddenly, breathing hard and staring deep into his eyes.

"Wow," Lulu breathed.

"Are you cold?" Johnny questioned suddenly. "It's pouring out here, you're probably cold."

"I'm far from cold," Lulu laughed, running her fingertips through his wet hair. "This is weird."

"Why?" Johnny wondered.

"Because I don't believe in this, but I have to because it's real now," Lulu smiled. "Weird isn't a good word. Magic or something-"

Johnny cut off her words with another kiss and brought his hands to her face. She ran her hands down his chest and over the buttons on his shirt, making him pull away this time.

"You still want to go home with me?" Johnny asked, his nose brushing against hers.

"Yeah, I do," Lulu answered.

"I don't know what's going to happen," Johnny muttered, pressing a brief kiss to her lips. "I'm not accustomed to relationships or anything."

"That's the great thing about the New Year," Lulu replied. "Trying new things and just having faith that this will be the best year yet."

"Okay, my turn," Lulu said, cuddling into Johnny. "Last name?"

"Zacchara," Johnny responded. "I can't believe we hadn't thought of that one before. Same question to you."

"Spencer," Lulu answered. "Favorite song?"

They were laying in bed, three hours into the new year, asking each other questions to quickly learn more about the other.

"Only the Good Die Young," Johnny replied. "Favorite board game?"

"Parcheesi," Lulu said, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Really?" Johnny wondered.

"Unorthodox, I know," Lulu giggled.

He caught her mouth in another kiss and rolled her over so she was beneath him again.

"Lulu," Johnny whispered, breaking the kiss, but hovering close to her.

"Hm?" Lulu asked.

"Happy New Year," Johnny offered.

"Happy New Year," Lulu reciprocated, pressing her lips to his again.


End file.
